


[podfic] Hairpin

by reena_jenkins



Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [34]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Canadian Shack, First Time, M/M, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: It was like seeing an unexpected hairpin and taking it, no thinking it through, just pure reflex.
Relationships: Brian O'Conner/Dominic Toretto
Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674211
Kudos: 17





	[podfic] Hairpin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hairpin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/973377) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



****

****Title:** [Hairpin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/973377)   
**

****Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/profile)[astolat](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

**Rating:** NC-17

**Fandom:** Fast and the Furious series

**Pairing:** Brian O’Conner/Dominic Toretto

**Length:** 00:05:29

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/35%20\(FatF\)%20_Hairpin_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (04:01:10, 466.5 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
